Two teens, two hearts, one love
by NarikotheShadow
Summary: Ariel's first time to the surface looking for humans, who does she find? What happens between them? Will they see each other again?


**Hello everyone! This might be a oneshot or a minific? Or should I make it longer? Hmm idk, anyways on with the story! Hurray for Pariel!**

"Today is the day, Flounder." A red head, told a small yellow and blue fish.

"I-I don't know, Ariel. Maybe you should do it next weekend?" He stuttered, afraid of what her father would do to her, if he found out she lied to him.

"The plan is so simple and easy! I go over to Melody's house, convince her mother to let us go shopping, then we come back. Simple!" She beamed, excited at her brilliant plan.

"But, what if Melody, doesn't want to go with you?" Flounder questioned.

"She does, she is 18 and has been wanting to go to the human world since she was 15. I, on the other hand have been wanting to go for a very long time. Father finally let's me go out and stay at friend's houses." She threw her head back. "I am 15, Flounder. My birthday wish was to be able to see the creatures known as humans, and he takes me to see a deserted island with these weird green and brown things coming up from the ground. Called trees, I think?" Pausing she spots her friend's house. "Either way, I am set on going up there." A serious look played on her porcelain flawless face.

"Be careful, Ariel." The little fish muttered, before swimming after her to the house/cave.

Thereafter an hour of convincing and arguing, Ariel and Melody finally got to leave the house. They swam about a mile away from her home before bolting up to the surface.

"Oh, Neptune,this is so exciting!" Melody gushed.

Ariel just nodded in agreement, before swimming farther and farther right.

After about an hour of swimming they reached a beautiful island, this one had many fish around and a ship anchored a mile from shore.

Melody planned going to explore the left side first, leaving Ariel to explore the right. The girls went their separate ways and decided on meeting up at their arrival spot, when the sun was above the horizon.

Ariel swam around looking for any signs of human life, but to her dismay she found none. Giving up she found a big rock to rest her upper body on while her fish tail swayed in the water. Slowly closing her eyes, she shot up when she heard the sound of laughter. It was an unrecognizable chuckle. Searching the land to see whom that sound belonged to, she saw something fly by. It was a green blob along with a yellow orb.

"What in the deep blue sea?" She murmured. Studying this blob that was flying at a very quick speed she let her eyes follow it trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. When an annoying seagull perched right next to her and started squawking. Surprised she jumped back and fell in the water with a splash!

The green blob stopped in its tracks and flew to where he thought he heard a splash. Looking around he saw nothing, but his curiosity got the best of him. Deciding on waiting it out to see whatever it was come out of hiding, he sat on the rock waiting.

Ariel was fine after plopping in the water unexpectedly. But she saw a familiar green shape, sitting on the rock she was on not too long ago. Diving deeper in the water she slowly swam to the surface where she hid behind another usually large rock and spied on it.

It was a boy. His auburn hair covered slightly under a leafy green hat, his short thick hair flowed slightly in the ocean's breeze. While his back was slumped away from her, she could see his slender frame from afar. Noting his green environmentally-hand-made clothes and the small shell sized figure on his shoulder, she knew that he was the blob she saw earlier. Studying his every move, must have somehow alerted him, because he quickly turned around.

Nearly getting caught, she pressed her back against the rock.

"Tink, did you feel like someone was watching us?" The boy asked someone, probably that brightly lit thing.

Ariel let out a heavy sigh. Hearing shuffling behind her she quickly regretted her body's action. Gathering courage she peered around the bulbous rock only to find him not there.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself.

"Hey!"

"Ack!" She jumped back clutching her chest. Usually she wasn't jumpy, but since she _is_ in the human world without permission, any mermaid would be paranoid.

"You're not from round here, huh?" The boy in green asked, floating mid-air with his legs crossed underneath him.

"No..." She replied silently biting her lower lip. His deep brown eyes gazing into her worried cerulean eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked, a childish grin on his lightly tanned face.

"Ariel."

"Nice ta meet ya, I am the famous Peter Pan!" He said triumphantly, before landing on the rock in front of them.

"H-how, can you fly?"

"It's easy, just think happy thoughts." He spread his arms out like a bird.

Ariel stayed silent, she wish she could fly. At the most walk on dry land. But no, she was born half-fish, doomed to live in the ocean.

"I can teach ya!" He exclaimed.

"No." She shook her head earning a crestfallen look from her new friend.

"I am a mermaid, I will dry up if I leave the water." Her blue eyes clouded up with sorrow.

Scratching his chin, he looked to his small companion.

"What do you think, Tink? Is there a way we can help her?"

The yellow thing tinkled and glistened. After a few moments of silence, Peter nodded his head in understanding.

"Tink, says there is nothing she can do for you." He paused eyeing the beautiful half-girl in front of him.

"But, one of her fairy friends can turn you human for 3 hours." He proclaimed in an enthusiastic tone.

"Really?!" She cheered and danced in the water.

"How marvelous! When can I be human?" The eager red-head asked.

"Tomorrow, since her friend lives kind of far from here. Plus, this will give us a chance to hangout." He stated simply.

Nodding in agreement they started talking about things. Until she noticed the ever setting sun.  
'Barnacles! Gotta go!'

She turned to her new found friend and said farewell before swimming to the spot Melody and her were suppose to meet up at.

"Wait!" He called flying after her.  
But she didn't stop swimming, her green scaly fin swished in precise and strong movements. Rushing to get to where she needed to go, she found a worried, Melody.

"Sorry, I'm late I-"

Before finishing her sentence the boy in green swooped down and sat a foot above the water next to them.  
Melody saw him and let out an eep!

"Peter, we must go. Her mother thinks we are out exploring nearby she will be sure to go looking for us if we take too long."

He nodded his head in disappointment. Being his age he didn't think she should really listen to her parents but ever since the Wendy thing, he has been maturing. Now his age was that of 14. One more year and he wouldn't been a kid anymore he would be a teen. That scared him beyond belief, he was the Pan and he couldn't grow old. However, he learned that maybe being older would help him mature far more than not.

Ariel saw his downhearted expression and remembered what her mother use to do when her father was upset. Smiling to herself she called Peter down in front of her.

Slowly floating down with a curious demeanor, she grabbed his shirt and smashed there lips together.

His big brown eyes grew wide, before shutting close and leaning into the kiss. The kiss lasted less than a minute, but to them it felt like time slowed down. Pulling apart she gave him a smile.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Peter was speechless, all he could do was nod eagerly. Earning a giggle from the girls. With a wave goodbye they left, leaving the ocean's air and the boy feeling more light.

He soared through the sky crowing in happiness. Anticipating the return of his beautiful crimson mermaid.

**AN/ so what dis you think? And I couldn't have them makeout since this was both their first kiss? Well Peter's second since Wendy. hehe xD so here he is aging and will probably stop at age 15 staying forever young! But what of Ariel? **


End file.
